


Drawing Dilemmas

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crayons, Crying, Drawings, Gen, Idea Taken From Tumblr, Littles, M/M, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Sammy runs into a dilemma when Crowley takes his favorite crayon.
Relationships: Castiel & Crowley (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley & Sam Winchester, Crowley (Supernatural) & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Drawing Dilemmas

* * *

Sam did NOT want to go talk to Crowley. Crowley was being a poop poop head. But shh, don’t tell De or Cas that cause then Sam would get spankings or a time out. And no thank you to that. 

“What’s wrong buddy?”

Sam jumped when De’s voice broke him from his thoughts. He was supposed to be doing paperwork, but he couldn’t stop thinking about his purple crayon. “No’fing,” he mumbled. 

“Are you sure?” Dean asked gently as he rubbed Sam’s back. He knelt down to be at Sam’s level who was sitting in a chair. Sam nodded, playing with the boring old pencil in his hands. “Ok, well how about we go find Cas and Crowley?” he lifted Sam up onto his hip. 

Once Dean and Cas had introduced the human Crowley to age play he had used some of his power to make Sam weightless so Dean could lift his brother and Crowley. Cas had his angel strength but he was happy to see Dean over the moon to be able to lift his baby brother again. 

“Nooo,” Sam whined as De carried him to the kitchen. 

“Why not? Hey, hey?” Dean got worried the moment Sam saw Crowley drawing and burst in tears. He walked back into the hallway a bit to give them a bit of privacy. 

Cas, who had seen them, followed them after giving Crowley a kiss on the forehead and telling him to keep coloring the pretty picture that he was coloring. 

“Is everything ok? Hey buddy, what’s wrong, mmm?” Cas cooed as he pressed a soft kiss to Sam’s forehead. 

“I don’t know,” Dean murmured as he bounced Sam a little to soothe him. “Can you tell De and Cas what’s wrong?” 

“No,” Sam whined. He tried to wiggle out of De’s arms and wanted to go to his room. And hide under the bed maybe. 

“Hey little bee,” Cas took Sam from his boyfriend. “What’s going on?”

Sam looked down and played with Cas’ tie. “No’fing.”

“Do we lie in this house?” Cas admonished gently. And when Sam gave a small shake of his head, Cas put a finger under his chin to make eye contact. “So what’s wrong?” 

“Co’wee as my cra’on!” Sam wailed as he hid in Cas’ shoulder, tears streaming down his face. 

Cas and Dean looked at each other in full understanding as Cas rubbed Sam’s back.

“Oh ok Buddy,” Dean cooed as he walked back into the kitchen. He knelt down in front of Crowley and smiled when the regressed man looked at him with an even bigger smile. 

“ ‘ook!” Crowley held up his picture to show Dean. 

Dean gasped, happy at the picture. “That’s great pal! Are you done drawing?” When Crowley shook his head, Dean nodded. “Well I think Sammy is a little sad that you took his crayon. Did you take his crayon?” 

Crowley’s eyes widened and shook his head, thinking he was in trouble. He was still new to the whole age play thing and was afraid Dean and Cas didn’t want him anymore because he took Sammy’s crayon. 

Dean was gentle as he looked at the boy in front of him. “Are you sure? Cause we need to share in this house. That’s the right thing to do. Did you take Sammy’s crayon?”

Crowley blushed and fiddled with his fingers as he gave the smallest of nods. “I’s sorry.” He looked up at Dean with tears in his tears. “Sorry,” he repeated. 

Dean didn’t have much time to prepare as Crowley full bodied slammed into him, in tears. “Whoa, okay pal, okay. Shh it’s ok,” Dean bounced the boy up and down in his arms as he turned to see Cas with Sammy in his arms. 

Sammy was watching with wide eyes and two middle fingers in his mouth as he looked at his older ‘brother’ in tears. He looked closed to tears as Dean saw his wet eyes.    
  


Sammy wiggled to be put down, so Cas steadied him until Sammy was not as wobbly. Sammy went over to Crowley and pulled on a pant leg until Crowley sniffled and looked down at him from Dean’s arms. 

Once Sammy had Crowley’s attention he got shy and played with his fingertips. “Umm...y-yous can play with my cra’on if you want to.” Sammy looked up at Dean. “De says it’s nice to sware rwite!”

Dean smiled and nodded. “That’s right buddy.”

Sammy nodded and smiled at Crowley as he was set down on his feet. The two hugged as Crowley pulled back to wipe his tears and snot on his pj shirt. 

Dean cringed at the grossness of his four year but smiled when Crowley grabbed his Little brother’s hand and dragged him over to the kitchen. 

“Come on ‘ammy. My turn to sware crayons!” Crowley said as he dumped out the box of 64 crayons all over the table. 

Sammy giggled as he grabbed a blank sheet of paper from the stack to the side. 

Cas had come up to stand next to Dean as the two boys ran off. “What do you say to pizza for dinner?”

Dean gave Cas’ cheek a kiss. “I thought you were making spaghetti?” Dean asked when he pulled back, intertwining their fingers.

“I’d rather not distribute them,” Cas hummed, laying his head on his lover’s shoulder. 

Dean hummed in agreement as he pulled out his phone. “Me neither.”

  
  
  



End file.
